


The bar

by ddjohns12



Series: The bar [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddjohns12/pseuds/ddjohns12
Summary: Tony and Spencer talk at a bar.





	The bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The bar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468980) by Purple nails. 
  * Inspired by [The bar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468986) by Purple nails. 



> This is a very rough draft I had to get out of my head. It's an audio file because I'm on my phone. My first ever. I hope I downloaded it correctly. Please be kind. Thank you.

This is an audio file of a fic I'm trying. It is a very rough draft, I have more to the story in my head.

https://archive.org/details/TonyAndSpencerAtTheBar


End file.
